hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardshell
General Bio Universe: Generation One Transforms into: Mechanical Japanese rhinoceros beetle Faction: Insecticons Voiced by: Michael Bell Appearances: Transformers the Cartoon Bombshell debuted with the rest of the Insecticons in the first season episode, "A Plague of Insecticons". The Insecticons were a group of Decepticons, who fled the Nemesis four million years ago in an escape ship. The ship landed in Indonesia where the Insecticons reformatted themselves to resemble insects. The Insecticons stomachs could absorb most forms of energy and matter and use it to fuel the robots. At first, Megatron was very pleased with the Insecticons. However, once the tide of battle turned in the Autobots' favor, the Insecticons consumed the Decepticons' Energon. This began a feud between the Insecticons and the Decepticons. Later on, in "The Insecticon Syndrome", Bombshell and the Insecticons were asked to help the Decepticons raid Iron Mountain, a fictional U.S. military installation which contained information regarding the world's energy. In return, Megatron would allow the Insecticons to consume the energy produced by the Nova Power Plant prior to engaging Iron Mountain. The Nova power caused the Insecticons to grow in strength and size. With their new power, the Insecticons plot to betray the Decepticons at Iron Mountain, which Soundwave overhears. However, before Soundwave could get away, Shrapnel captures him and instructs Bombshell to implant a cerebro shell. The Autobots attack the plant, but are successfully repelled by the Insecticons. Later, the Autobots discover that the nova energy, which is incompatible with their stomachs will cause them to explode, potentially destroying Iron Mountain with them. As Soundwave attempts to download the data, Bombshell takes the opportunity to inject cerebro shells into the other Decepticons taking over their minds. Once Soundwave is finished, Megatron terminates the alliance with the Insecticons. Bombshell fires two more shells at Megatron and Starscream. Starscream becomes infected, but Megatron manages to intercept the shell before it infects him. Optimus Prime arrives and tackles Megatron before he could fire at the Insecticons. After learning of the imminent explosion, Megatron agrees to assist the Autobots. Wheeljack and Ratchet arrive on the scene with a cure for the Insecticons. Optimus Prime teams up with Megatron to deliver the antidote via Megatron's alt mode. They manage to cure Kickback and Bombshell, thus weakening his hold on the Decepticons. After knocking Prime away, Shrapnel's condition turns critical, and he doubles over in pain. Spike Witwicky approaches Shrapnel and dumps the antidote into his chest. His is unsuccessful as Shrapnel explodes. Bombshell reassembles Shrapnel and the Insecticons flee with the Decepticons in pursuit. In the episode "Enter the Nightbird", Bombshell assisted the Decepticons in stealing a human-built robot ninja named Nightbird. Bombshell reprograms the robot as a Decepticon. Megatron then sends the robot to infiltrate the Ark and steal a disk with a list of all the world's energy sources. In the episode Traitor, the Autobot Mirage attempts to trick the Insecticons and Decepticons into a civil conflict. The Decepticons find out and capture Mirage. Bombshell injects a cerebro shell into Mirage, thus turning him against the Autobots. The Decepticon/Insecticon feud continued throughout the second season. In The Transformers: The Movie, Bombshell and the Insecticons were involved in the battle of Autobot City, where he sustained major injuries after getting hit directly with a missile. As a result, he was among the Decepticons who were ejected into space during their return trip to Cybertron, and was transformed into one of Galvatron's new troops, possibly becoming Cyclonus, Galvatron's loyal second-in-command. Robot Heroes Hardshell has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line one time: *In his classic purple, yellow and black Generation One incarnation in the Perceptor and Hardshell 2-Pack Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters